


Sacrificio en el sol

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Ireland, Kissing, Priests, Revelations, Sacrifice, Self-Doubt, Small Towns, Suspicions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Briana Friel.Esa chica tonta, poco más que adolescente, lo atormentaba.Y él por la primera vez en su vida había conocido la ansiedad dada del miedo.Sentía que esa niña de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, tan pequeña de tamaño, sabía. O, al menos, imaginaba.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Sacrificio en el sol

**Sacrificio en el sol**

La categoría más evolucionada del mundo, paradoxalmente era también la más tonta, pensó Riordan.

Los seres humanos era lo más insensato que hubiera visto en su vida; y había vivido bastante de poderlo afirmar con seguridad.

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, miraba fuera de la ventana, aburrido. De todos los lugares donde había sido enviado, Irlanda era sin duda el más sugestivo, pero también el más sofocante.

Ahí la gente fingía estar siempre alegra, pero él leía en sus ojos un terror ancestral, reprimido, que sus voces intentaban patosamente ocultar.

Sonrió al pensar en cuanto fuera absurdo su papel ahí. Un mensajero del Infierno, portador de muerte, simiente del mal, fingir de estar esclavizado al Enemigo.

Quizá Dios no era tan omnisciente como había dejado creer durante todos esos siglos.

Se alejó de la prisión de vidrio para tumbarse en la cama. Sofría de dolor de cabeza. Le pasaba a menudo últimamente, y conocía la causa.

Briana Friel.

Esa chica tonta, poco más que adolescente, lo atormentaba.

Y él por la primera vez en su vida había conocido la ansiedad dada del miedo.

Sentía que esa niña de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, tan pequeña de tamaño, _sabía_. O, al menos, imaginaba.

Como hubiera llevado a cabo ver el negro de su alma, Riordan no lo entendía. Pero sus preguntas estaban demasiado insistentes.

_¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuándo naciste? ¿Cómo decidiste de ser cura?_

No podía ser sólo curiosidad. Sin embargo, ni podía haberlo visto en acción.

Sólo había sacrificado a un alma hacía que había llegado en ese pueblo remoto de Irlanda del sur, un viejo que había cometido el error de fiarse de él, y que lo había seguido en los rincones del bosque. Todavía sentía el olor de muerte en las manos. Y estaba seguro que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, entonces.

Pues, ¿Cómo se había dejado pillar?

No, ella no sabía nada, decidió. Sólo podía oler el peligro, pero seguro no podía verlo. Porque hubiera decidido de seguir quedándose cerca de él, Riordan lo imputó a su idiotez. No había otras explicaciones. Y se negó a hacer que Briana fuera un problema.

*

Briana nunca había sido una chica muy católica. De lo contrario, rechazaba esa religión que parecía ser llena más de preguntas que de respuestas.

Sin embargo, en su ciudad, Skehana, la zona más remota del Connemara, su tesis era contrastada por la mayoría. Todos esclavizados a la institución de la Iglesia.

Pero Briana tenía que admitirlo, ir a misa de domingo como sus padres la obligaban a hacer hacía su nacimiento, había presentado unos aspectos interesantes.

Había conocido a él. Era perfecto, en todos los defectos que mostraba su imagen.

Había provocado revuelo, al llegar a la ciudad.

Con el pelo largo y negro, que parecía brillar de plata, la túnica y la capa. Era un Infierno de negro enviado en un mundo que parecía demasiado blanco para que viviera ahí.

Recordaba la primera misa a que había asistido con él en el altar. Podía decir que fuera su primera misa real.

Que tenía muy poco de clerical.

Había hablado de todo excepto religión. Sin embargo, todo el mundo al salir de la iglesia se había sentido más ligero.

El domingo siguiente, sus padres lo habían invitado a almorzar. Siempre habían intentado mantener relaciones con los curas enviados en Skehana, pero esa era la primera vez que Briana no lo lamentaba. Para nada.

_“¿Dónde trabajó hasta ahora, padre Behan?” pregunta mi madre, en tono lascivo. Yo me sonrojo. Odio a mis padres cuando intentan ser forzadamente gentiles. El cura parece darse cuenta de mi vergüenza, y me echa una sonrisa fugaz antes de responder._

_“Fui algunos años en Francia, en Marsella, señora Friel.” le dice, educadamente. Ella parece extasiada, como si acabara de decirle que llega directamente del Vaticano._

_“¿Y cómo acabó aquí, en esta tierra perdida?” sigue, intentando ser graciosa._

_“Mis orígenes son irlandeses, y me había hartado de vivir en Francia. Pues consideraron oportuno enviarme en mi tierra natal, de manera que me sintiera inspirado.” le explica, todavía sonriendo, como si fuera una burla más que una idea agradable._

Había sido entonces que Briana se había dado cuenta que había algo… raro, en él. Cuando había pronunciado la última frase, había visto un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. El instinto le dijo que había mentido, ¿pero por qué hacerlo?

Por esta razón había pasado semanas estudiándolo. El hombre se había convertido por ella en misterio y obsesión, al considerar también que cuanto más ella se acercaba, tanto él parecía cerrarse en banda, haciéndose inalcanzable. Sus ojos se apagaban el encontrar la mirada de Briana, como si quisiera ocultar su alma.

Pero a Briana, por su desgracia, le gustaban los desafíos. Y mucho.

*

Era una tarde soleada, acontecimiento bastante raro por el pueblo de Skehana, donde reinaban la niebla y el frio. Briana caminaba por las calles con la cabeza bien alta, intentando disfrutar los rayos.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la pequeña casa alquilada a Riordan. Conocía ya el camino de memoria, conocía casi el número de baldosas en la acera, cuantos árboles bordeaban la calle, que personas habría encontrado, porque conocía sus horarios y sus ritmos. Maníaca, la había llamado el cura cuando ella le había contado ese detalle. Pero no le importaba de lo que pensaba él; porque, más allá de sus reticencias, nunca le había sacado fuera. Siempre se había quedado ahí, si no hablándole, al menos escuchándola.

La primera vez que había ido a su casa, había sido encantada por ese lugar.

_Es una fría mañana de marzo. Unos residuos de nieve sucia todavía blanquean las cimas de los árboles, amenazando un hielo con que no puedo más._

_Estoy dirigida a su casa. No niego estar invadida de una vaga inquietud. No sé realmente qué esperarme; lo sólo de que estoy segura es que va a sorprenderme, como todo lo que se refiere a él._

_Llamo a la puerta, y sólo al oír el sonido de mi mano contra la madera me doy cuenta del hecho que estoy temblando. Abre, y yo me quedo sin aliento. Me hace sentir rara verlo sin la capa de siempre, sin la ropa de siempre. Lleva un simple suéter y vaqueros. Todo rigorosamente negro._

_Sus ojos, sutiles y oscuros, me miran, y no dice ni una palabra. Su mirada está confusa. Le había dicho que habría venido, que quería hablar con él, pero parece sorprendido. Le sonrío, ignorando su reacción._

_“Por favor, pasa.” me dice, pasándose una mano en la cara. Tiene que estar cansado, atribuyo a esto su confusión. “¿Café?” me pregunta. Yo asiento, aceptando la taza que me da. “Siéntate. ¿Tenías que decirme algo?”_

_“Sí. Hay unas cosas que vi, y de que quería discutir con usted.”_

_Padre Behan pone los ojos en blanco._

_“Por favor. Tutéame, llámame Riordan.” se ríe, pensando en algo. “Aunque sea más viejo de lo que mostro.”_

Una información que Briana había encontrado criptica, pero había preferido no hacer preguntas, más que las prefijadas ya.

*

Estaba de vuelta ahí. Sin embargo, Riordan sabía qué iba a volver. Veía en ella la mirada de la pura curiosidad; y la de una chica deslumbrada, admitió engreídamente con sí mismo.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez. Desde cuándo se había apoderado de ese cuerpo, millares de años atrás, habían sido muchas las mujeres que se habían rendido al magnetismo de sus ojos, de su cara, de todo el carisma que transmitía.

Sólo, nunca le había ocurrido sentirse de esa manera. Estaba… en duda.

Normalmente se habría divertido un poco con ella y la habría matado brutalmente, sin pensarlo. Lo había hecho a menudo, en épocas diferentes, con las mujeres más diferentes. Había conocido el amor carnal de las mujeres de la Grecia antigua, las locuras de varias mujeres de emperadores Romanos, el deseo de diversión de la Paris de la belle epoque.

Y ahora se encontraba encadenado frente a una chica de diez y siete años de campo, en una época donde de diversiones reales, de las que saciaban a un hombre, se conocían muy pocas.

¿Qué tenía de diferente, ella?

Había llegado a odiarla para lo que desencadenaba en él. No perdía ocasión para burlarse de ella, para hacerla sentir loca por las preguntas que hacía, por las dudas que tenía.

Sin embargo, ella volvía, implacable.

Esto fue lo que pensó al encontrarla una vez más a su puerta.

“¿Aún no te cansaste?” le preguntó, directo, sin ni saludarla. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

“Sabes qué nunca voy a cansarme de ti. Y además, si todavía estoy aquí es porque nunca me echaste. Admítelo, mis atenciones te halagan.” le dijo, traviesa.

Riordan maldijo entre los dientes. No era halago, era algo más. Era… encanto.

Briana era hermosa, pero de una belleza que no tenía nada de particular. Había encontrado mujeres mucho más guapas que ella. Lo que lo atraía era la manera como parecía entenderlo.

Porque le había ocurrido todo durante su existencia, pero nunca que alguien se diera cuenta del alma podrida en el profundo de su mirada.

Ella lo había visto. Había olido el peligro, con sus sentidos de tonta humana, tan cerca de los de animales. Y no se había escapado.

Era esto que lo atormentaba; desde que la había conocido, represaba el deseo de sacudirla y gritarle de escapar, que él era el Mal, que no podría haberse salvado si hubiera ido demasiado allá.

Pero no lo había hecho. Porque ella quería correr el riesgo, quería meterse en las manos de la Muerte, y nada iba a hacerla renunciar.

Ni si él se hubiera abierto, estaba seguro, se habría ido.

Había ya un hilo invisible que les ataba.

“Molestia es la palabra más correcta.” objetó, forzando su cara en una mueca.

No tuvo éxito de tocar su buen humor; la chica se sentó, como si esa fuera su casa también.

Se había familiarizado rápidamente con ese lugar, tan estrecho pero... vivo.

Siempre decía que le gustaba, que le daba una sensación de misterio casi dichoso. Era uno de los razonamientos retorcidos que Riordan comprendía apenas.

La vio dar rodeos por el pequeño piso, a la búsqueda de detalles que la pudiera ayudar a entender, dado que se había resignado al hecho que no habría aprendido nada de él.

Se dirigió a la habitación, y él la siguió. Su completa falta de vergüenza lo enojaba.

La oyó reír y apresuró el camino. Al entrar, la encontró con un arma en la mano.

“¿Autodefensa?” preguntó, irónica. Él sonrió. 

“No exactamente. Sabes, a veces sucede que tenga que deshacerme de unas chicas molestas.” se burló de ella. Briana levantó una ceja.

“Cuidado con lo que dices. Ahora la tengo yo.” miró el arma, curiosa. “Eres un cura muy raro, ¿lo sabes?” le hizo notar.

“Nunca tuve la pretensión de ser normal.” fue su respuesta. Briana se giró, como si no hubiera oído su última frase. Se dirigió a la ventana y tomó el pesado crucifijo de plata del alféizar. Lo echó en la cama, a lado del arma.

“¿Cuál es la relación lógica entre estos objetos? ¿No deberían excluirse?” le preguntó. Riordan resopló.

“Por supuesto. ¿Y dónde está la lógica cuando una feligresa acosa a un cura?”

Ella se echó a reír.

“Esto no es acoso. Sólo es interés.” especificó, acercándose. A unos centímetros de distancia, se paró. Levantó una mano, como si quisiese acariciarle la cara, pero cambió idea. “Te ruego, Riordan. No duermo las noches. Dime que es que ocultas.” murmuró.

“Si te dijera quien soy, no tendrías ni el tiempo de realizarlo. Serías muerta ya.” le dijo, el tono a mitad entre serio e irónico. Ella no se alteró.

“Voy a correr el riesgo.” contestó, en tono de desafío.

Riordan cerró los ojos, hizo un movimiento brusco y la hizo acabar con la espalda contra la pared.

“No sabes lo que dices. Sólo eres una niña mimada, segura de poder tener todo lo que desea. No te das cuenta de las implicaciones.” gritó.

“Pues házmelo entender tú, dado que yo no estoy capaz.” dijo ella entre los dientes, acercándose aún más a su cara.

Riordan no sabía qué le hubiera pasado. No pudo contenerse, todas las barreras que había creado se rompieron en un parpadeo de Briana, y fue natural por él cubrir la distancia que les separaba y meter los labios en los suyos. La cogió de las caderas y la empujó con más violencia contra la pared, insinuándose en todas las partes de su cuerpo que pudo alcanzar con las manos y la boca. Parecía que la estuviera devorando, más que besando.

No tenía éxito de separarse, ni de pensar coherentemente. Él, acostumbrado a poseer, parecía ahora poseído de una entidad aún más malvada, que lentamente le estaba quitando el sentido común y todos los límites que se había impuesto.

Los minutos pasaron, cuando él encontró la fuerza de alejarse. Ambos estaban sin aliento, Briana tenía la cara colorada de un rojo intenso. Riordan la miró fijo, antes de tener éxito de hablar.

“Mi nombre” dijo, jadeando. “es Belial.” hizo una pausa. “Soy un ángel oscuro.”

*

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, sin encontrar una colocación.

_Belial._

_Ángel oscuro._

Había oído a menudo hablar de ángeles oscuros, o ángeles caídos, que en la noche de los tiempos decidieron de seguir a Lucifer en su rebelión, que con él se hundieron en el Infierno. Que venían en la Tierra, apoderándose de seres humanos, matando y alimentándose con las almas de los pobres infelices que elegían confiar en ellos.

Tuvo un escalofrío. Ella _confiaba_ en él. ¿Y cuál iba a ser el resultado? ¿La muerte, la ruina, la destrucción?

Pero al mismo tiempo, él también se había fiado. Le había contado un secreto que era demasiado de suportar por una simple humana. ¿Importaba algo?

Tembló al pensar que no la asustaba la muerte. No después de ese beso, con que había dado toda sí misma a la oscuridad.

De repente tuvo frio, como si todo el cuarto estuviera envuelto por el hielo.

No sabía qué decir. Luchaba contra sí misma, intentando comprender como reaccionar.

La cabeza le decía de escaparse, el corazón de volver a besarlo.

Y dado que era una chica tonta, como había dicho él, eligió la segunda opción.

*

El segundo beso fue más cauteloso, no había la misma urgencia del primero. Y Riordan lo necesitaba. Intentaba concentrarse en cosas diferente en el mismo tiempo.

Y así, mientras sentía la piel de Briana bajo los dedos, y podía ensayar la consistencia, la suavidad, el _calor_ , pensaba en como ella hubiera tenido éxito de entrarle adentro, y como eso hubiera marcado el destino de uno de los dos.

Porque una muerte estaba necesaria. Y él no sabía cuál fuera el mal menor.

Una insignificante humana, cuyo nombre se habría perdido en el tiempo, o él, uno de los sietes ángeles caídos, que siempre había vagado por la Tierra a la búsqueda de almas, ¿almas de gente como a ella?

La elección era más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

Se alejó una vez más; besarla mientras meditaba sobre su fin le daba una sensación de incómodo que no pudo ignorar.

“Di algo, por favor.” le susurró, sin tener el coraje de mirarla a los ojos. Toda su valentía, su savoir faire, su encanto... cenizas en las manos de Briana Friel, una chica como muchas, que poseía algo único, invisible a los ojos.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me lo esperaba? Nunca creí en Dios, imagina que pudiera pensar de los ángeles. ¿Qué no es un problema?” encontró la fuerza de sonreír. “Para mí no es un problema. Pero supongo que ahora lo sea para ti, ¿no?”

Riordan recuperó en parte sus facultades, y puso una expresión irritada.

“La culpa es tuya. Te había advertido, te había dicho de no insistir, que sólo habría causado dolor y muerte. Pero no me escuchaste.” la acusó. Ella se encogió de hombros, en aire sombrío.

“¿Qué importa ahora lo que hice?” preguntó, la voz rota por un sollozo. Riordan la vio contenerse para no derramar ni una lágrima, pero entendió que aún no había trazas de temor en ella, algo que lo enojó aún más.

“¿Puedes dejar de hacer la mártir? Estás encerrada en un cuarto con uno de los seres más peligrosos que existen, que tiene las manos manchadas de millares de homicidios, ¿y lo único que puedes hacer es _lamentarlo_?” le dijo, en tono amargo.

“Pues, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vaya gritando? No quiero hacerlo. Si estos son los últimos momentos de mi vida, es _contigo_ que quiero pasarlos.” gritó. Después de haberse tranquilizado, volvió a hablar. “Sabía qué estaba yendo al encuentro de algo más grande que mí. Pues no te atreves a imponerme reacciones, estoy aquí porque lo decidí yo.” declaró, orgullosa.

“Pues, no te vayas.” terminó él, en tono rendido. Le indicó el sofá con un gesto, y se sentaron. “Si, como dijiste tú, estos son tus últimos instantes de vida, ¿no quieres satisfacer unas curiosidades?” le preguntó, travieso. Era casi irreal como estuvieran discutiendo superficialmente de su muerte.

“Este cuerpo…” le acarició un brazo. “¿De quién es?” le preguntó en un susurro, segura de estar a punto de oír una historia manchada de sangre.

Riordan se sorprendió; no creía que fuera esa su primera pregunta.

“Pertenecía a un mendigo de la Paris dieciochesca. No tenía nada en el mundo, pero era feliz. Vagaba por la Tierra sin un real punto de partida y sin rumbo. Lo elegí porque, de alguna manera rara, se parecía a mí.”

“Y él... ¿Dónde está ahora?” murmuró.

“En algún lugar dentro de mí, creo. Pero su alma se ha desvanecido unos siglos atrás. Su rebelión fue muy breve.” le explicó.

“¿Cuántos cuerpos tuviste antes que esto?” siguió ella. Era raro, sabía qué todo lo que le decía debería haberla espeluznado, y en cambio estaba encantada.

“Cambié muchos. Esto es lo que mantuve más tiempo. Tuve también muchas identidades, sobre la base del lugar donde iba. Fui francés, español, griego, ruso, americano... no hay nación que durante los milenios no fue mi patria al menos por una vez.” le dijo, con una sonrisita. Ella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

“Hasta menos que una hora atrás estaba segura que fueras un cura. Un cura con un secreto, pero un cura. Todo esto es... absurdo.” le dijo, haciéndolo sonreír aún más. Después, ambos volvieron serios, y ella aprovechó de eso para hacerle una pregunta que tenía en la cabeza hacía un tiempo.

“Tu... tu jefe es…” empezó a decir, balbuceando. Riordan hizo una risa vulgar.

“¿Quieres saber si estoy a depender de Satán en persona?” se burló de ella. Ella aventuró una sonrisa, y asintió. “Lucifer. Es su nombre exacto. Satán es una palabra árabe, inventada siglos atrás. No es malvado como todo el mundo piensa…” se quedó absorto por unos segundos, antes de seguir. “Los ángeles oscuros lo somos más que él.” especificó.

“¿De verdad quieres hacerme creer que Satán... es decir, Lucifer no sea malvado?” respondió ella, en aire poco convencido. Riordan se encogió de hombros.

“Mira al sentido de los nombres. El mío significa hombre disoluto, y los de mis hermanos no son mejores. Él es ‘portador de luz’. Sólo tomó una decisión.” le explicó.

“Te creo. Por supuesto sabes más que mí.”

Él la miró, más y más incrédulo.

“¿Cómo haces?” le preguntó, en un murmurio.

“¿Qué?”

“Me escuchas mientras hablo de mundos que ni debería imaginar, y que en vez he vivido. He visto todo lo que estudias en los libros, ¿y eso no te molesta?” preguntó. Si ella tenía curiosidades sobre su existencia, él las tenía sobre su mente.

“Me encanta, aunque me dé cuenta que todo esto es... surreal.” le sonrió.

Belial suspiró, para nada entretenido por esa situación; se levantó del sofá y fue a la ventana. Su mirada estaba absorta.

“Siempre me gustó este lugar. Es un universo paralelo, y me hace sentir menos el pasar de los siglos. Aquí el tiempo corre más despacio.”

Ella lo escuchaba, cautivada por la profundidad de su tono de voz; cuando se giró, los ojos de Riordan eran la cosa más triste que hubiera visto en su vida.

“La desesperación es inútil Ri... Belial.” se corrigió, negándose a llamarlo con un nombre que no le pertenecía.

“¿Lo crees? Dices así porque tienes una consciencia.”

Ella lo miró, confusa.

“¿Pues qué? ¿No debería ser peor si tú también tuvieras una consciencia?”

Belial sacudió la cabeza.

“Es más sencillo cometer actos, aunque atroces, cuando tienes una consciencia que remuerde. Te enteras de cuanto sea profundamente equivocado.” suspiró. “Para mí, matar es natural como respirar. Sé qué es equivocado por ciencia inducida, no innata.” fue de vuelta a su lado. “Tienes que morir. O tengo que morir yo, Briana. Tienes idea de cuánto esto me cree... bien, ¿rémoras?” sonrió. “Por un lado es bueno: nunca sentí nada parecido en toda mi existencia. Pero por el otro… me siento privado de la parte preponderante de mí.” le explicó.

“No tienes que sentirte culpable... o, si he entendido lo que quieres decir, _creer_ de tener que sentirte culpable. Te lo he dicho, si llegamos a esto es por mi culpa, porque quise saber y decidí enfrentar las consecuencias de mi curiosidad. Y si el precio es mi alma, mi vida” tragó “creo que puedo soportarlo. No hay muchas razones para seguir pasando tiempo en esta Tierra, después de todo.”

“¿Cuántas veces te dije ya que no eres normal?” contestó él, sarcástico. Ella sonrió, maliciosa.

“Alrededor del mismo número de veces que yo te lo dije a ti.”

*

Las horas pasaban. Briana y Belial habían hablado de cualquier cosa. Él le había contado varias anécdotas, había coleccionado muchos en el tiempo, y luego había querido saber algo de la vida de ella. La chica había intentado decirle que lo que había ocurrido durante su breve vida era insignificante, una gota en el océano, pero él había insistido.

Despacio, había llegado la noche. Y ella sentía su destino acercarse más y más, inevitable.

Belial la vio hacerse sombría a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Fue feliz, en parte, de ver finalmente señales de rendición en su cara.

Pero esto no lo ayudaba. La muerte no podía, no _debía_ ser una solución.

Decidió tomarse un poco de tiempo más para pensar. Le hacía falta.

“Vete a casa.” le dijo en algún momento, harto. Ella lo miró en aire curioso, pero se puso en pie.

“¿Te veré mañana?” preguntó, reacia y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. Belial asintió.

“Ven aquí a la hora de comer.”

“¿Qué va a pasarme?” murmuró ella, pero el ángel se negó a responder.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda.

“Vete.” dijo entre los dientes, y ella obedeció a la orden, saliendo de la casa que ese día le había reservado sorpresa, encanto y dolor.

Belial se quedó solo, reflexionando. Ocho personas conocían su real identidad. Lucifer, los seis ángeles caídos y una chica de diez y siete años del Connemara.

Era absurdo.

Y algo tenía que ser hecho.

Observó las luces de la ciudad encenderse, mientras el sol rojizo desaparecía detrás de las colinas.

Sólo había una solución.

*

El día siguiente, Briana se despertó temprano. Las pesadillas la habían perseguido toda la noche, imágenes confusas donde el fuego se mezclaba con la oscuridad y la envolvía. Por eso, se despertó a las seis de la mañana. No sabía bien cómo utilizar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Tenía seis horas antes de tener que ir al encuentro de su destino, y ningún deseo de hacer nada.

¿Qué sentido tenía? No podía hacer nada a largo plazo, ese día iba a morir. Ni tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con sus padres, como habría sido lógico. Dolía demasiado.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, y pensó. Todo lo que había ocurrido estaba grabado en su mente.

Se encontró riéndose, bajo. No tenía sentido.

Lucifer no existía, los ángeles caídos tampoco. Era toda su imaginación. No era algo racional.

Pero tuvo que admitir que desde que Riordan, Belial o quien fuera, había llegado en la ciudad, su vida raramente había tomado un giro racional.

Y al pensar en la cara de Belial, atormentada, y en la serenidad del día anterior, volvió a dormir, sin sueños y sin pesadillas.

*

El camino hacia la casa de Belial le parecía menos familiar ese día. Intentó caminar como si fuera una calle diferente, como si esa no fuera Skehana, como si hubiera sido catapultada en un mundo diferente, así como ella se sentía diferente.

Tenía frio, y sabía qué no era culpa del clima, veía el sol iluminar la pequeña ciudad; entendió bien que el frio era debido a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, que sólo ella lo sentía, y se resignó.

El camino duró muy poco. Al llegar a destinación, el tiempo transcurrido le pareció demasiado breve.

Llamó a la puerta muchas veces, sin obtener respuesta. La puerta de enfrente se abrió en cambio, y la casera salió.

“Es inútil que se ensañe así, señorita. Padre Behan se fue temprano esta mañana.” le dijo.

Briana se giró, una expresión asombrada.

“¿Se fue?” murmuró, sintiéndose casi desmayar, aunque no teniendo éxito de clasificar el acervo de sensaciones que la golpeó.

“Sí.” confirmó la mujer. “Me dejó las llaves alrededor de las siete de esta mañana, diciendo que tenía que dejar la ciudad, que iba a advertir al reverendo y que luego se habría ido.” le explicó.

Briana la agradeció, confusamente, y volvió bajo a la calle. Se sentó en la acera. Había el sol, constató otra vez, y ahora de repente el frio había desaparecido, y ella podía sentir el calor rellenarla; levantó los ojos al cielo, y se dejó escapar una lágrima.

Dejarla vivir, significaba no volver a verla.

Se dirigió en paso cansado hacia casa. Percibía el viento rozarle la piel, pero estaba segura que no iba a volver a sentir nada más. Custodiaba un secreto, un secreto que ahora era perfectamente inútil conocer.

Y ella también se sintió caer de la gracia de Dios.

*

Belial caminaba. Estaba en la nada, a su alrededor sólo el verde del césped que nacía después de un inverno demasiado largo.

Nada en el mundo había sido capaz de forzar sus decisiones; sólo ella lo había hecho. Y ahora caminaba, solo y sin almas de ofrecer a sí mismo.

Empezaba a creer que ser un ángel oscuro fuera una desgracia, y no un signo de poder como siempre había creído.

Al final, era un condenado y nada más. Él no merecía un final feliz, a diferencia de ella.

Briana Friel.

Debería haber sido muerta ya.

En cambio, todavía caminaba bajo el sol, esa estrella tan inútilmente luminosa, casi irritante. A Belial nunca le había gustado.

¿A qué sirve algo que ni puedes mirar?

Pronto ella iba a olvidar de su existencia, le dijo su mente.

Su corazón, si poseía uno, sabía qué nunca iba a olvidarlo.

La mente de los humanos, al final, guarda la memoria poco tiempo.

Eran tan tontos.

Sonrió. Ella era diferente. Y su diversidad la había mantenido viva.

 _Vamos a volver a vernos, Briana_ prometió, a sí mismo y a ella.

Siguió caminando, dejándose cegar por esa estrella. Las raras nubes en el cielo acompañaban su viaje.

Vagaban, exactamente como a él.


End file.
